Beyond Celestial Magic
by Exaem
Summary: Lucy is attacked and is forced to go beyond Celestial magic Just to stay alive. one shot
1. Chapter 1

'Ahhhh!' Lucy cried while being hammered with spell after spell. Lucy was lying on the ground covered in burn marks, dirt and blood; the smell off death would soon be in the air. How did Lucy get in this situation how was it that Lucy came face to face with this sadistic brutal man, how is it that even after being granted the gift to envelop her spirits abilities into her body, she was still so helpless and weak. Lucy had run into this man with his pungent oder and foul smile on a solo job. He new she was hunting him for the reward but what she didn't know was that he was hunting her. He wanted her keys and after he got them all he had to do was kill her. If someone stole her keys before she could even activate a star dress she was helpless and weak. 'Gahh!' Lucy screamed while getting slammed into trees. His brutal attacks stoped after that thinking he has ended her life. He turned his back and began to walk away only to hear coughing and wheezing. Lucy stood up shaking and began to speak. 'I've faced your kind before. Your afraid of losing, so your magic takes a form to ensure that you won't. Territory. But I am a Fairy Tail Wizard. YOU WON'T BEET ME!' 'What do you plan on doing,' the repugnant man said, 'I have your keys we're done here. You cant win,' he said in a patronising way. **Lucys POV** His right I cant win. There is nothing I can do he has my keys. No! I cant afford to think like that. I am a Fairy Tail Wizard. But he does have my keys. There has got to be something I can do. Only if I had time to activate a star dress. My keys I need them back. My keys, my keys. Keys. Celestial Gate Keys are required to make the initial Contact. But after a contract is made they just become a way to easily unlock the gate and magic power required to summon a spirit. If I can just go deep within myself find my magic core, find the magic I use to summon my friends, then maybe I can force there gate to open. 'Aquarius!'Lucy shouted. 'Aquarius! I need you!' 'What?' The repulsive man said laughing. 'A Celestial Wizard needs their keys to summon a spirit everyone knows this.' **Regula POV** 'Aquarius! Please I need you!' Lucy called only to get an answer. She began to glow with a golden light more brilliant than any star. Lucy was a star. Glittery gold sparkles appeared next to Lucy. She reached deeper and deeper into her core finding the the path that leads to the gate of the Water Bearer; she knocked with three hard taps and Aquarius appeared before her. 'What?' The vile man said taken back. 'Aquarius get me my key,' Lucy commanded, and Aquarius obeyed. In the history of celestial magic there has never been a wizard who was able to force a gate open without a key, and this scared Aquarius slightly. Aquarius raised her urn and blasted a raging flow of water at the man sending him straight into a boulder knocking him out cold. Aquarius floated over to the man picked up her masters keys and dropped them in her hand. It was clear that Lucy was exhausted. Both in physical strength and magical. Forcing her gate to open must have used more than double the magic power than usual. 'Aquarius,' Loke said. 'you can go back Virgo and I take care of Lucy and the brute.' 'Thank you Leo,' Aquarius still shocked at the events that had just occurred. She disappeared in golden light and let Loke take over. Loke walked over to Lucy tucked her keys into her pocket picked her up and whispered inner unconscious ear. 'I don't think you know that you've gone above and beyond what is possible with Celestial Spirit Magic.' Virgo chained the man and dragged him back to the town that issued the job to get Lucy's reward. 


	2. announcement

This story was only intended to be a one-shot, and didn't except so many people to like and follow it, but I also liked the concept of lucy getting stronger in a plausible manner, so I will be continuing this story under a different title, The Future of Celestial Magic. Thank you all for understanding


End file.
